


Missing You Miserably

by big1388



Category: markiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Insomnia, Loneliness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big1388/pseuds/big1388
Summary: Tyler goes on tour with da bois and reader struggles to sleep without him, when he gets home she's drunk and sad and they have nice, slow, healing sex.





	Missing You Miserably

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [So like. Tyler x fem reader ? Like Tyler has been busy with work and not even coming home so the reader if having a hard time sleeping so she tries to drink some rum but overdoes it and tyler comes home to find her now sad and tipsy on the couch ? Nice warm slow sex ensues??] from @pocketmegan on Tumblr

Tyler was on tour with Mark and the rest of the gang for two weeks. You tried handling his absence by cleaning, reading, watching Netflix… anything to beat the loneliness.  
The days weren’t so hard, but the nights were troubling. The space in the bed where Tyler usually slept seemed vast and cold. You struggled to sleep without even the most minor physical contact. With Tyler gone you started dozing on the couch when you watched t.v. The short phone conversations and limited text messages couldn’t replace him in your bed.

You had lost track of the days when you resorted to a bottle of Bacardi you kept on a high shelf in the kitchen.  
You curled up on the couch with a blanket that smelled like your boyfriend and unscrewed the cap from the glass bottle, letting the scent of the liquid fill your nose before taking a sip. You lick the drink from your lips and take another, longer sip, and another.  
Tyler got home late that night, being as quiet as possible opening the front door and carrying his bags through the doorway to the dark living room. He only noticed you when you sniffled.  
He turned on the lamp in the corner of the room and saw a sad burrito girl with red eyes and a loose grip on a bottle of rum.  
He knelt on the floor in front of you, taking the bottle from you and putting the cap on once he’d located it.  
Tyler looked up into your shiny eyes and stroked your hair, tucking it behind your ear.  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed, angel?” he said.  
“Can’t slee'. T’cold” you murmured, reaching out for him with one hand.  
You grab his shirt and pull him to you as you shift onto your back. With a gentle touch under your chin he gives you a sweet kiss, intending to make it short and carry you to bed but you hold his face in your hands and deepen it. You’re so hungry for him.  
“I can’t do anything to my sleepy, drunk girlfriend. You’re not thinking right now.” Tyler protests.  
Your eyes well up and tears fall as you plead with him, “I miss you. I need you. Please, Tyler!”  
His heart breaks seeing you like this. Against his better judgement, he moves to kneel on one knee between your cotton-clad thighs. He leans over you, wiping your tears away with his thumb; first one side, then the other, placing light kisses on your lips after each swipe.

He holds your face in one hand and places the other on your waist, his gaze following his hand to your already-hard nipples. He circles your nipple with his thumb as he kisses you as deeply and hungrily as you had kissed him only moments before.  
Your arms wrap around him below his arms, feeling his back muscles under your fingertips. You bunch the fabric of his shirt in your hands and pull it, making him sit up long enough to let you remove it and you remove your thin tank top, as well. He groans at the sight of your bare breasts.  
Tyler nuzzles your neck, exhaling heavily through his mouth and giving you a tingly feeling. He kisses your neck, and across your collarbone, working toward the center. He licks the underside of one of your breasts and takes your nipple in his mouth, tugging it just right, triggering a small moan from your throat.  
He gives the same treatment to your other breast and nipple and you bring one of your hands to tangle in the hair at the back of his head, and placing the other hand on his bicep. When Tyler had teased your nipples enough he hooked his hands into the waist of your pajama bottoms and panties and pulled at an angle that lifted your ass off the couch and allowed the clothing to come off easily.

He grinned at how the lamp light shined on your moist pussy lips. He palmed the outside of your pussy and rubbed lightly, causing you to shamelessly grind yourself against his hand. He adjusts his position and slips his middle finger straight into your ready cunt. You whimper as you try fruitlessly to fuck yourself on his finger.  
Tyler leans over you, kissing you slowly as he moves his strong finger in and out, brushing against your g spot every other time.  
He adds his ring finger, knowing that you’re not ready for the girth of his cock yet, pressing against your g spot now on every pull of his fingers. He feels your legs start to shake on either side of his arm and pulls his hand away.  
You whimper at the interruption and watch impatiently as his discards the rest of his clothing before settling back between your legs and pressing his solid cock against your slick slit.  
You’re so out of your mind with need and a bit of rum that you ramble pleas for him.  
“Tyler, pleeease. Tyler! Please please, I need you. I need you, Tyler. Fuck me like you missed me. Please, Tyler!”  
He quiets you with a gentle kiss and guides his leaking cock into you at an excruciatingly slow pace. Your fingernails press into his back as his tip hits your cervix slightly.  
He drags slowly out, leaving just the head in and pushes slowly back into you. This making out and thrusting continues for what seems like hours to you but is more like 10 minutes. Tyler can barely restrain himself anymore and knows you need a climax just as badly. He hooks your legs on top of his shoulders and fucks you more quickly now, though still not rough. Between his grunts and hitting your g spot as he spills a large load into you, you’re pushed over the edge and you scream breathlessly as tears run down your face, into the hair beneath you.

After a moment of panting, Tyler carefully pulls out of you and fishes baby wipes from one of his bags, gently cleaning you and himself. Once he’s disposed of the soiled wipes he pulls back the soft quilt on your shared bed and carries you from the couch, laying beside you and spooning you against his chest. He can tell by your breathing pattern that you’ve already gone to sleep. He nuzzles your hair and kisses your bare shoulder until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide constructive criticism. You can make suggestions for other things to write. I’m kink-friendly.  
> Follow @anotheryoutubesideblog on Tumblr for 99% of my YouTube content.


End file.
